Such a device and method are known from EP 1 081 507 A2. This reference discloses a device in which the receiving device is supported via an upper air cushion, which rests on the storage layer, relative to the storage layer. A lower air cushion is arranged between a transparent carrier material, on which the storage layer is arranged, and a radiation source. This further air cushion is integrated in a support that serves to guide the transparent carrier material and the storage layer mounted thereon. In this way the storage layer should be moved along the radiation source and the receiving device for the readout procedure. The air gap of the air cushion arranged above the storage layer is formed by a force equilibrium, on the one hand due to a pressure force exerted by the air in the direction of the receiving device, and on the other hand through the force of gravity that acts from the receiving device in the direction of the storage layer. It is proposed to use a spring that is secured to an outer border, for example the housing of the receiving device, and is arranged so that the force exerted by it acts in the direction of the storage layer and thus increases the compression force on the air layer in the air gap.